Seeking Temptations
by xoLeahxo
Summary: Tension rises when Amy's ex "lover" can't seem to leave her alone for good when life is suddenly starting to fall into place for her. What once used to be a peaceful and fulfilled lifestyle turns into a deadly survival game after Amy ended things with her estranged "lover". However, he cannot take no for an answer. Will Amy be able to survive this love game?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 _'Ugh, another bill in the mail. When will it stop?'_ I asked myself when I opened up another medical bill. Before I continue with the story, let me introduce myself. My name is Amy Rose. I'm a 22 year old senior in college. I live with my mom, who's a single parent. My dad abandoned us when I was little. Apparently, being a whore to multiple women was more important than being with his family. Ever since then, me and my father has never had a great relationship. Shit, I don't even know if he loves me. But, moving on because I'm not trying to tell my whole sad life story. Ever since my parents got divorced, we've been struggling. Currently, mom is working two jobs: her main job as a CNA and a cashier at Walmart. As for me, I'm a full time college student and a part time Pre-K teacher at a daycare. I'll be getting my bachelor's in four months. I'm a dual major in nursing and psychology, so I'll have two degrees. It wasn't easy, but I'm almost done. But anyway, that's enough about me. As you know, money is tight in my household and I've just received another medical bill in the mail. I have shitty insurance through my job, and the bills just seem to keep piling up. My biggest medical bill is over $3,000 because I've gotten surgery when I was 19 years old and it was my father's responsibility to pay for the remaining balance. But, my father decides that he will pin the bill on me so now it's my responsibility. Father of the year, right? So it's a constant struggle every day. Not to mention that I can't even afford a car right now and my boss is cutting hours. But through all of this, I still keep the faith. But for how long?

"Hey honey….oh no another bill?" Mom asked

I rolled my eyes, "Of course. It just never ends"

"I know, honey. And things will get better. I promise."

"But when?" I asked, "We've been struggling ever since dad left. I know you're trying your best and I'm very grateful for you, but when? You've been saying that same 'things will get better' crap for years and it just seems like things are getting worse."

"I know, honey. And I understand you're frustrated and I'm frustrated as well. All these bills fall on me. The mortgage, the electric and gas, the water bill, sewage bill, car note and insurance, cable bill and many more. But being angry at the world isn't going to fix our situation. All we can do is keep the faith that everything will work out."

"Ha! I'll have faith when I start seeing improvement in this household."

"Sigh, you are just like your father, unfortunately."

* * *

Later that night, I felt my depression coming back on. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I've been suffering from depression and anxiety for the past few years. Most of it has to do with my father's leaving. Whenever I feel like my depression is about to hit, I listen to music on my phone and start to write in my book. I bought a book from the store called _'400 Writing Prompts'_ and basically it's creative writing. It'll give you a scenario or a question and you just have to answer it anyway you want. It's pretty cool, I only got it for like five bucks. After 45 minutes of writing, I begin to wonder when things will get better. With all these bills piling up, there was only one other option that I haven't tried….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"You're going to do what?"

"I'm going to find me a sugar daddy," I told my best friend, Rouge. "I just need the extra help until I get my bachelors and when I get a new job"

"Hey, no judgement over here! But, you need to catch their attention. You have to look young, sexy and fun! Take advice from me, a certified hoe."

"But, I don't feel comfortable uploading raunchy pictures just to get some attention."

"Unfortunately, you have to. Otherwise, you'll have a very hard time catching someone's attention. So with that being said, let me do your makeup and hair!" Rouge grabbed me and began to work on my face. I was never into makeup. Not because I don't like makeup, I just don't know how to put on makeup. It took her about 30 minutes to do my makeup. She took my hair out of its bun and she began to straighten my hair. After another 30 minutes, she gave me her hand held mirror. "Ta-Da! All Rougeified! Do you like it?"

"Yes I love it!"

"Okay wear this low cut shirt so I can take pictures of you. And make sure your breasts are showing!" I put on Rouge's white V-neck shirt and tried to make my breasts show, even though that wasn't hard since my boobs are naturally huge.

"How do I look?"

Rouge licked her lips, "If I was a lesbian, I would eat you up like Thanksgiving dinner! Now come on, sexy, model for me!"

"Just take a simple picture, Rouge. That's it."

"Okay fine, but make an innocent face. Old weirdos love an innocent woman. It makes them feel in charge." I rolled my eyes and I tried to make my face as pure and adorable as possible. "Yesss, honey! Give it to me! You look beautiful!" I began to blush as the flash from her phone was going off. "Perfect! Now let's go make you a profile. I know the perfect sugar daddy website."

"Oh really? What's it called?" I asked.

"Seeking Temptations. It's one of the most popular sugar daddy websites in the world."

"Wow. How do you know that, Rouge?"

"You know I got this information from my favorite talk show. The CEO of Seeking Temptations was on her show talking about it. Plus, I was thinking about making my own account until Knuckles and I got back together."

"Why haven't you told me about this website when I was telling you about my struggles?"

"Amy, you're a goodie goodie two shoe. Associating yourself with a man that's old enough to be your father just to get some money is not who you are."

"It's not who I am, but I'm struggling and I need to do something."

"Well let's go to my laptop and get started." We walked over to Rouge's mac book and we started to create my profile. She uploaded my pictures onto my account and we made sure that I was certified. It took us about 30 minutes to create my profile because I had to type about who I am and what I'm looking for on here. Five minutes after creating my profile, I had men flooding my inbox. "Look at you, Miss. Popular!" I began to blush. Wow, all these men wanted to give me what I wanted.

"Well, let's just see who catches my eyes the most. I'm just looking for one sugar daddy. That's it." I went to the first guy, whose username was BigDaddyHedgehog69. "Okay, he's 55 years old and it says that he's a chief executive of a company. And he's cute for an old man."

"Oooooo, chief executive! They make good money!" Rouge said.

"But, it says that he's married and have kids."

"I would say stay away from married men. If the wife and kids find out, they may try to come after you."

"Exactly, we don't know these people. Thank you, NEXT!"

"Okay, Amy. Next username is RichFox1204. It says that he's 62 and an investment banker. And he's pretty handsome."

"He's divorced and he has older children. But, he's looking for a serious relationship."

"Nope. Strictly sugar daddies with no strings attached. Next!"

"Okay, his username is Egghead300…."

"Egghead?" Rouge laughed.

"Well….his head looks like an egg because he's bald."

"Ew, next!"

"Now wait, Rouge. He's handsome for a bald guy. It says that he's a CEO of a scientific research corporation."

"So, he's a mad scientist. Keep going."

"And he's never been married and he doesn't have kids. Seems weird that a 60 year old man has never been married and never had kids. But, to each their own. But he says that he's looking for a sugar baby to spoil with no feelings involved."

"I would say go for it. If things don't go right, then talk to someone else."


	3. Chapter 3

_***PSA: Starting now, some chapters will be in the format of a text message thread. Just a heads up so nobody becomes confused. Characters who will text Amy will always be in bold texts. Amy will always be normal texts. I will let you know in the story who Amy is texting. Thank you for reading***_

* * *

Chapter 3:

I began to read his text out loud to Rouge, _**'**_ _Good afternoon, Rosebud93. I saw that you're new to seeking temptations and I wanted to view your profile. I must say, your beauty and what you wrote on your profile took my breath away. If you're interested in setting up an arrangement, please text me at (551) 123-4567.'_

"Text him, now!" yelled Rouge.

"Okay, relax. I will." I typed his phone number into my phone. His number instantly turned blue. He's an iPhone user just like me. "What do I say to him?"

"Be like 'HEY SEXY! GIMME A MILLION DOLLARS!' Hahaha," laughed Rouge.

"Very funny. I'm just going to introduce myself."

* * *

 _*Egghead300*_

Hello Egghead300. I just saw your message on the website and I wanted to send you a message.

 **Oh wonderful! I'm so glad you decided to message me. How are you doing sweetheart?**

I'm doing fine, thank you for asking.

 **Great. Before we get into business, please tell me alittle bit about yourself. You don't have to go into details. Save the details for when I take you out to dinner. I just want to know who you are before I devote my time to you. Is that okay?**

Yes, that's no problem at all. My name is Amy Rose and I'm a 22 year old college student. My major is nursing and psychology. I'm also a daycare teacher. I'm 5'1….yes I know I'm short lol. I like to read, write, draw, make DIY's, travel and go shopping. In the future, I would like to be a Psychiatrist. Anything else you want to know about me, just ask.

 **Great. You sound absolutely wonderful. You seem like a very educated young woman who knows what she wants to do out of life. A huge turn on for me. Alittle bit about myself, my name is Ivo Robotnik, you can just call me Ivo. I'm 60 years old. I graduated from Princeton University with a bachelor's degree in mechanical and aerospace engineering. I eventually earned my masters in astrophysical science and my doctorate in operations research and financial engineering at Princeton as well. I've been a CEO of my corporation for 15 years now. I'm very tall, I'm 6'1 so I hope that you can handle me haha. I enjoy traveling myself. On our date, I will tell you all the places that I have traveled to.**

Sounds like a plan, Ivo. So what type of arrangement do you have in mind?

 **Do you have any experiences with being a sugar baby?**

No, this is my first time.

 **Excellent. Well, since this is your first time, I want to make sure I give you the best experience as possible. I know it might be alittle scary meeting with an older man that you met online, but I guarantee you that I will never hurt you nor waste your time. So to answer your question, since this is your first time seeking a sugar daddy, I'll make the arrangement as simple as possible. I will start off by giving you $500 a week starting this Friday, plus a shopping spree. In exchange, all I want is your company. I want to be able to take you out on expensive dates, a night out in the city, and cook you expensive meals. As you probably may know, I'm a very lonely man. So I just want to be in someone's presence. Eventually, I would like for things to get intimate if that's okay with you.**

Sounds like a deal. And no, I don't mind being intimate with you. I get lonely sometimes too, even though I have friends and family.

 **Hahaha exactly. Well it's agreed, I'm your new sugar daddy. This Friday night, I would love to take you out to one of my favorite fancy restaurants. You can Google search it, it's called the Seven Park Avenue. They have pretty good food and wine selections that you may like. Check on their website to see if the menu sounds good to you.**

Awesome. I will check it out near the end of the day.

 **Perfect, I'll make the reservations tonight. I'm sorry to end this conversation short, but I have a meeting to go to in 15 minutes. But we shall finish this conversation tonight.**

Okay, that's fine. I will talk to you later. And I hope the meeting goes well.

 **Thank you, my beautiful Rose. And enjoy the rest of your day. Bye.**

* * *

"Ooooo your first date! I'm so excited for you!" Rouge said excitedly.

"I'm alittle nervous. What if he's part of some type of human trafficking?"

"How about Knuckles and I go on a date to this restaurant and keep watch over you two?"

"That place might be too expensive for you and Knuckles."

"Well let's see how expensive this place is." Rouge went on her laptop and Google searched the restaurant. "So the restaurant is about 25 minutes away from my house. So not too bad." Rouge pulled up the dinner menu. "So the place is fairly expensive. The cheapest meals I see is for $10 and it's for the soups and salads and foods that you can share. So Knuckles and I will eat at this place and watch over you."

"Are you sure? I don't want you guys wasting all that money"

"Girl, shut up. Knuckles and I can order from the sharable food list. We can share lobster mac and cheese, which is $18, parmesan truffle fries, which is $11, and red wine for $10. That's $39 excluding tip and taxes. As long as we don't spend no more than $50, we will be fine."

"Okay, if you say so."

"Great. Let me know what time the reservations is and I'll make the reservations either tonight or tomorrow morning."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

 _*Ivo*_

 **Hello again, beautiful. Sorry for the late response. I hope you are still awake.**

Yes I am. How was your meeting?

 **Very tedious and long. I'm just glad that today is over. Did you enjoy the rest of your day?**

Yes I have thank you for asking.

 **What did you do today?**

Well, I was with my best friend. Nothing too fancy.

 **Hahaha right. But don't worry, you will be doing a lot more fancy activities now that I'm in your life ;)**

 **So tell me the truth, why do you want a sugar daddy?**

Well to be honest, money is very tight in my house and I just need the extra help. My mom work two jobs and I want to be able to help her, you know. My job only pays me $9.50 an hour and they only schedule me 2 days a week….if I'm lucky.

 **I'm sorry to hear that beautiful. Not to be rude or anything but where's your father?**

That asshole is not in my life anymore. Ever since my mom caught him with another female, he acts like he doesn't have a daughter. When their divorce was finalized, he abandoned us. He has done and said a lot of awful things to me.

 **Wow, I'm very sorry. Your dad is missing out on a beautiful bond between father and daughter. I'm sorry that your father was a monster.**

It's okay. Shit happens.

 **Well, you don't have to worry about money anymore nor worry about me hurting you. I will take care of your family and most importantly, you will be my number one priority. I'm sorry if I'm coming on too strong.**

Aww, thank you and it's okay lol. That means a lot to me.

So enough about my sad story, do you get along with your parents?

 **My mother died three years ago. Before she died, she was living in a mental asylum. According to her father, who is my grandfather, she was diagnosed with schizoid personality disorder. As a psychology and nursing major, I'm sure you know what that is. Anyway, as she became an adult, her schizoid lead to her having a severe case of paranoid schizophrenia. After she gave birth to me, her schizophrenia gotten worse. So to avoid her hurting me, my grandfather got custody of me and raised me as his own child. After he got custody of me, she completely lost it. As for my father, I don't know who he is.**

I'm very sorry to hear that. And I didn't know that schizoid can lead to schizophrenia. I feel so ashamed because I'm studying this in school.

 **Hahaha, I guess you need to start paying attention in class, young lady. But, the doctor told me that not all schizoids lead to schizophrenia. There is a small percentage of cases where that can happen.**

Oh okay. So how often do you visit her grave?

 **I hate to say this, but not often. We never had a relationship so why visit someone who's basically a stranger to you? When she was alive, I would try to visit her despite her disorder, but she was very distant and cold. She always believed me and unknown forces were out to get her. She would have those "voices" telling her that I'm coming to get her. So I had to distant myself from her.**

Wow, how did this conversation switch from my sad story to your sad story? Lol.

 **Hahaha right, let me change the subject. I have made the reservations for Friday night at 8:00pm. If that's okay with you.**

Yes, that's perfect.

 **Waiting in the car for you will be a dress that I want you to wear.**

Aww, thank you so much.

 **You're very welcome my love. Maybe after dinner, I can take you to this beautiful park that's near my house. Then I can take you home.**

Sounds like a date!

 **Oh wonderful. Can I be honest with you?**

Go ahead.

 **I'm alittle nervous about meeting you. I hope my appearance matches my picture. And it's been awhile since I been in the presence of a woman.**

Question….why aren't you married or have kids?

 **I haven't met the right woman, yet. I have dated women in the past, but they were only using me for my money and material things. But overall, I enjoyed my solitude. I'm not going to lie, I used to be a womanizer. I turned into one after women started using me. When I got older, I realized that I needed a companionship. So, I made my account on seeking temptations. I've had numerous of sugar babies, but eventually they left me to be in a serious relationship. And I don't blame them.**

Well, you don't have to worry about me leaving you for a relationship. Nobody likes me anyway lol.

 **I don't know why. You're such a beautiful young woman with a great head on her shoulder.**

Most men just want sex.

 **When they get older, they will realize that sex isn't that important. They're young, so it's expected of them to go out and have fun and enjoy their youth. Nobody wants to be tied down in their early 20's.**

Very true.

 **So don't rush anything. The right man will come along. Who knows, it might be me.**

Lol maybe.

 **It's getting late my love. I'm pretty sure you have class in the morning. I will text you in the morning.**

I hope so. I really enjoy talking to you.

 **Likewise, my beautiful rose ;)**

Goodnight.

 **Goodnight :***


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Wow, it seems like you and this Ivo guy is really hitting it off," Rouge said as she was walking me to class the next morning.

"Yeah, it seems like it. I think I found my sugar daddy soulmate!"

"Seems like it. So while you're in class, I'll make the reservations. I'm glad he said 8:00pm because I don't get off work until 4:30pm and Knuckles get off at 5:00pm. That'll give us enough time to get ready at my house."

"You really don't have to do this, Rouge."

"But, I want to so shut up. Besides, we don't know this guy. He was just telling you how his mother is schizophrenic, he may be one too."

"He may or may not be on. And besides, I'll have a can of pepper spray in my purse if he starts to act crazy."

"And you know Knuckles and I will be there to back you up, too."

"Of course! Well let me walk into class."

"Okay love, and I'll text you later on tonight."

"Okay, see ya!" I walked into class and into my favorite unassigned assigned seat. I usually sit in the middle so I'm at least far away from the teacher but close enough to see the PowerPoint slides. During lecture, I heard my phone vibrate.

* * *

 _*Ivo*_

 **Good morning my beautiful. How are you doing?**

I'm doing fine, I'm just bored in class.

 **What class are you in?**

Seminar in Professional Nursing.

 **Nice. I won't bother you for long because I want you to pay attention to the lecture. Plus, I'm at work and I have a meeting soon.**

It's okay, even if you stop texting me, I'll still be texting.

 **Tsk tsk tsk, young lady. Education is more important than texting.**

Very true.

 **Okay, young lady, text me after you're done classes.**

Okay I will.

 **:)**

* * *

After two of my morning classes, I met up with Rouge during free period to have lunch with her. I wasn't planning on eating because I didn't have any money, but Rouge treated me to lunch anyway. The café lunch at our school was somewhat expensive, so we got our food at the food trucks. Rouge ordered herself and hamburger and fries with a soda and I got chicken tenders and fries with a strawberry Snapple. After we got our food, we went to sit down in the café. "So guess who I saw today?" Rouge said.

"Who?" I wondered.

"Shadow!"

"Shadow?"

"Amy, you don't remember Shadow….that quiet guy that every girl, including ourselves, had a crush on?"

"OOOOOH! That Shadow. I don't remember having a crush on him. I remember having a huge crush on Sonic."

"You had a crush on him along with having a crush on Sonic."

"You saw him on campus?"

"Yeah. I was surprised he even approached me. Omg, he's gotten even hotter. Apparently, he goes to this college with us and he's graduating in May just like us."

"Oh wow! Out of the 4 years I've been here, I've never seen him on campus. What's his major?"

"Sociology with a minor in anthropology. So you know, with you being a nursing and psychology major and me being a criminal justice major, we won't have any classes together."

"Well, criminal justice can go hand in hand with sociology. Eh, I don't know."

"I invited him to come eat lunch with us, but he said he had a lot of work to do. So maybe next time." We continue to eat and talk in the café until free period was over. I had one more class left, my experimental psychology lab. Afterwards, I can go home. Later on that day, I continued to talk to Ivo.

* * *

 _*Ivo*_

 **Hey beautiful, how was your day?**

My day was good, how about yours?

 **Very busy today. I had to fire a couple of people today.**

Oh no.

 **I feel bad, but I have to do what I have to do.**

Very true, unfortunately.

So how did you become CEO of your company?

 **Well, like I told you yesterday, my grandfather took custody over me. What I didn't tell you was that my grandfather was very wealthy. In fact, he was the CEO of this company originally. Since my mother was mentally unstable to take over the company when he dies, he originally planned to have my cousin, Maria, take over the company. But, she refused to take over the company because she got a teaching career. So, he promised the job to me once I get my degrees and once he passes away. He eventually died when I was 30 years old. He was only 93 years old when he died. My mom was 62 years old and she had no idea that he passed away until I came to visit her and told her. Since I only had my master's at the time, I couldn't become CEO, yet. So, a good friend of my grandfather took over the company until I was 45 years old. I've been CEO ever since then.**

Wow, I wish my mom had her own business so I can be a boss.

 **Hahaha trust me, it's a lot of work and stress. The pay is great, but there's a lot of drama that comes with this paycheck.**

Lol I bet.

 **I'm so excited that I'll be able to speak to you face to face in two more days.**

I'm excited, too. I gotta make sure I look good ;)

 **Please, you always look good. Even when you're not trying ;)**

Lol well thank you, I try.

 **We keep having these great conversations, we won't have anything to talk about at dinner.**

Trust me, we will. You have to tell me about the places you've traveled to.

 **Of course my love.**

Well, it's getting late. I should probably get ready for class in the morning.

 **Of course, get your beauty sleep. Goodnight my beautiful Rose.**

Goodnight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

 _2 days later…_

 _*Rouge*_

Okay, so I'm freaking out right now! I don't know how I should do my hair and makeup! I don't want him to think that I'm a train wreck.

 **Girl relax I'll help you. When I get off work, I'll come pick you up okay?**

Yesss please!

 **What are you wearing tonight?**

I don't know. I don't really go out so I don't have any dresses.

 **You are completely useless lmao. You can borrow one of my dresses and my heels.**

Seriously? You don't have to do that.

 **But I have to. You're not going to go out with some rich dude embarrassing me lmao. And besides, those dresses I'm letting you borrow are starting to get tight on me. Matter of fact, you can have them.**

Lmao okay then, thank you.

 **I get off work in five more minutes. Go get ready.**

Okay!

* * *

20 minutes later, I heard Rouge pulled up in the driveway as I was brushing my teeth. "Amy, Rouge is here!" I heard my mom yell out from downstairs.

"I know I'm coming!" I grabbed my purse and made my way downstairs as I saw my mom watching TV.

"What are you and Rouge going to do tonight?" Mom asked.

"We might go to the movies and then maybe go get some pizza." I feel bad for lying to my mom, but I cannot let her know what I was actually doing. I knew that she wouldn't approve.

"Oh okay have fun!"

"Thank you. You don't have work at Walmart tonight?" I asked.

"Nope, tomorrow." Mom said. I walked out the door and saw Rouge waiting for me in her black 2010 Chevy Cruze.

"Hey girl, are you excited?" asked Rouge.

"I'm alittle nervous."

"Don't be nervous. You'll have me and Knuckles in the cut if you need help." I nod my head. We got to her house and we went straight to her room. She laid out three dresses with matching shoes. "I think these would look cute on you. Just pick one." The first outfit was a metallic mini dress with a slit on the side with matching metallic heels. The second outfit was a maroon one shoulder mini dress with maroon heels. The third outfit was a nude ribbed knit dress with matching nude heels.

"Wow, this is hard. They're all cute." I said.

"Well, you can have all of them since they don't fit me anymore, but you gotta pick one to wear right now."

"I'll wear the nude outfit."

"I was hoping you picked the first outfit since it'll show off everything."

"I was going to pick that at first, but I'm going to save that one. Can't show off everything too early in the game." I took off my t-shirt and jeans and slipped into the nude dress. The dress hugged my body perfectly. The dress showed off my hourglass body, along with showing off some of my cleavage and my butt. I took off my sneakers and socks and put on the nude 6 inch heels. "How do I look?"

"Like a five course meal!" Rouge said, "Now, let me curl your hair, and we can get ready to go." Halfway through curling my hair, Knuckles showed up in a white Ralph Lauren button up shirt, some khaki jeans and some men moccasins.

"Hey Knuckles," I said.

"Hey, what's up? You ready for this date?"

"Of course, I'm alittle nervous though."

"Don't be nervous. You'll have me and Rouge, okay?" Rouge finally finished my hair and it was time to do my makeup. She quickly beat my face with colors that matched my outfit along with putting a foundation on my face to make it look shiny. I don't know what it was but it made me look 10x better. I don't know how girls can be so skilled at makeup and I can't even apply lipstick correctly without it looking like a 2 year old did it. It was getting late, so we had to get going. We decided to hop in Knuckles' red 2017 Dodge Charger as he decided that he was going to drive. We had to make sure we get there before Ivo did. I decided to tell Ivo that I can meet him at the place because I didn't want an unfamiliar car to pull up at my house and my mom decides to freak out. We get to the place in 20 minutes and the restaurant is valet parking only. We get out of the car and the attendant takes Knuckles' car away to park it.

"Well, Amy, Knuckles and I are going to sit outside with you so you won't be alone." Rouge said.

"Okay, but sit somewhere away from me so he doesn't know that we're together." Rouge nodded her head and sat away from me but close enough to be able to watch. About five minutes went by and I saw a brand new silver Bentley Mulsanne pull up for Valet parking. There's no doubt in my mind that that Bentley belongs to Ivo. My assumptions were correct as a tall, overweight bald headed guy came out of the car and handed his keys over to the attendant along with $100 dollars as a tip. The man looked over at me and smile as he walked over in his nice suit.

"You must be Amy Rose. I must say, you look more beautiful in person."


End file.
